


Beginning of a long story

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era tra i programmi di Ophelia trovare un uomo con un proiettile conficcato nel fianco nel suo primo giorno a Londra.<br/>Ma era successo comunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a long story

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a un GdR mio e della mia adorata compagna di feels per la vita, scritta per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.
> 
> Nomi: Charlie.

Quando aveva trovato un tizio a un angolo di una strada delle periferia di Londra che perdeva sangue del fianco, si era avvicinata e aveva cercato di soccorrerlo, mentre chiamava un ambulanza, ma lui era riuscito a convincerla a farsi portare in luogo sicuro che non era troppo lontano da lì. A pensarci bene non si sarebbe dovuta fidare, ma qualcosa la spinse a farlo e quando busso timidatamente, la faccia che l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri che aveva aperto la porta rivolse al tizio che sorreggeva, la fece sentire preoccupata, forse più del dovuto.

Aveva seguito i due al piano di sopra e aveva osservato ogni istante del processo che colui che aveva detto di chiamarsi Sebastian aveva eseguito per rimuovere il proiettile dal corpo di Jim, se aveva capito bene le sue parole. Alla fine, aveva preso posto dal lato apposto del letto e mentre Sebastian scendeva le scale, aveva messo una coperta sopra all'uomo. Quando era stata finalmente sicura che fosse addormentato, si era alzata cominciando a frugare per la stanza. C’era una libreria con tanti gialli e in uno di questi aveva trovato un coltello, e una pistola nel comodino. Aveva deciso di non pensare a quanta paura aveva, mentre apriva la finestra piano e afferrava la giacca.  
\- Ragazzina, puoi benissimo uscire dalla porta - Si era girata di scatto e Jim le rivolgeva un ghigno, mentre lei afferrava di colpo la pistola e gliela puntava.  
\- Tanto lo so che non sai come si usa. Lasciala e dimmi il tuo nome, piuttosto -  
\- Charlie - Vede Jim mettersi a sedere, facendo una smorfia di dolore.  
\- Non mi mentire, si vede che è un nome falso. -  
\- Mi chiamo Ophelia Williams. E mi dica piuttosto chi è lei. Un mafioso? Un serial killer? -  
Quasi le ride in faccia. - Sbagli. Sono un consulente criminale, scommetto che capisci da sola cosa vuol dire. E il tizio tanto simpatico di prima è il mio miglior cecchino. -  
\- Cos’è un consulente criminale? -  
Si risiede al suo posto, tenendo la pistola in mano. C’è qualcosa che la incuriosisce.  
\- E’ una storia lunga, Charlie. -


End file.
